


墙上的斑点

by deadpigeons



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: 他们的确有所改变，而这个改变是人间带来的，但不仅仅是嗜好、工具，而是无法掌控的孩子握住了自己的命运，做出了选择。他们不再被动地承受来自上帝或撒旦的怒火，而是让自由的罪自此加到身上来
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	墙上的斑点

他在圣詹姆斯公园撑死了两只鸭子，亚茨拉斐尔就冲他扬起下颚，用鼻尖和略侧的眼神警告他。他撅起下唇，显得有点儿刻薄。有点儿是眼白比眼黑多占一些比，建立在六千年的冗杂里，克鲁利没法将它很好剔除，就使亚茨拉斐尔成他唯一的软肋。亚茨拉斐尔精读埃米莉波斯特，时刻不愿低下头颅；他拿来要挟的纯真而良善，但没有那点儿恰到好处的坏他们势必不容水火。亚茨拉斐尔凑近他，指甲保养良好，但条纹领结？

他吻一吻他。

哦。

克鲁利稍稍停顿，“你刚才是吻了我是吗？”

他几乎有点儿质疑地问他，他老是提要我载你一程吗，我能诱惑你和我共进午餐吗？亚茨拉斐尔表现出柏拉图倾向，他却要往友谊一边倒。他在人间搅弄：群体低级的愤怒、环状的抱怨，但他向个人灵魂挖掘得少。他不紧贴，不用蛇的鳞片蹭过人类的肩膀，不露出竖瞳，他用人类的方式做人类讨厌的事，不用恶魔的。逐个击破的灵魂低语让他想起十四世纪，而他每天稳定地感到自己远离十四世纪。

他现在有麻烦了，他不知道亚茨拉斐尔在想什么。也没有经验。他以往不需要细腻，不需要知道他人在想什么。他只是装得像个恶魔似的。最初的时候他也就这么接受了，百口莫辩，路西法和他的同伙，他只是往下走着，但现在亚茨拉斐尔吻了吻他的颧骨，突然他就变得光裸而无所遁形。

“我们该去丽兹饭店了。”亚茨拉斐尔起身，语气欢快。

“你吃了什么？还是喝了什么？你在恶作剧吗？”他开始提问，老是管不住自己的舌头，他确信他会为此后悔。亚茨拉斐尔从人类那里习来积习，他带来的。他知道更早以前人们行面颊礼，但他和亚茨拉斐尔避过它们。他们比谁都清楚自己不是人类，泾渭分明。而自从他们和各自的阵营分道，走上歧路，走上不存在的第三条路，他们通过成为对方的软肋来抽出它，让天使和恶魔都因此颤栗后，他感到薄膜和罅隙都被挤开了，他们真正变得密不可分。

他看着亚茨拉斐尔轻快地微笑：“你在人间的这么多年应该试试。”

亲吻？太亲密了。他们在人类的躯体里，亚茨拉斐尔的吻将他的灵魂灼伤。

克鲁利不可置否地冲他扬起下颌，他在域限阶段身处的价值真空里，像面对海与天的交界一筹莫展。但他和亚茨拉斐尔聊了聊，也没觉得和平时有不同。他看着他闪烁的眼睛和起伏的胸膛，双手挥舞如同指挥家，他想到灵巧。他不能称呼亚茨拉斐尔灵巧，既然它和帽子戏法、硬币戏法、眩晕的兔子和鸽子归在一起。但亚茨拉斐尔灵巧地穿过了局限，穿过了限制。它也因此不再是个问题了。他先前遇到的每一次里，亚茨拉斐尔都拘谨在天使的身份和规则里，他难以承认他们的友谊，难以抹除彩弹的污渍，难以作恶。有时它让他更像是参与的那一个：参与人间事务、参与天使的计划，但更多时候就像人类握着金的银的偶像：口不能言而不能听——一旦套进皮囊，有了载体，天使就变成了人，他活得就像他真的会死似的。但亚茨拉斐尔吻了吻他，一个不小的进步，一个他未曾想到的抽屉打开了，一个未曾涉足的禁地踏入了，亚茨拉斐尔在争斗下选择了他，不是他的天堂。

他继续走在公园里，走过滑滑梯，秋千和攀爬架；走过桦树、白蜡树、橡树和山毛榉。他开始琢磨一些事，在过去那些岁月里他们的事。这样做很费劲，像是重新把盖在棺椁上的腐殖土剥开，而他已经不再记得他埋进的了。他得集中心力，把视线从现在的亚茨拉斐尔身上挪开。他们的确有所改变，而这个改变是人间带来的，但不仅仅是嗜好、工具，而是无法掌控的孩子握住了自己的命运，做出了选择。他们不再被动地承受来自上帝或撒旦的怒火，而是让自由的罪自此加到身上来。

他走过哭泣的孩子和坐着轮椅的老人，亚茨拉斐尔开始谈及一个非得向他买《幽暗王国的第九道门》的撒旦爱好者，他抵抗了湿气、遍地的手稿、烧焦的地毯和他刁钻的开店时间。亚茨拉斐尔流露毕雷波特似的天真神情，克鲁利扫过他的脸颊和鬈发。

他不再集中心力长久地把任何一件事放在心上，他不再记自己的岁数，不再记生命的细节，永生让它变得无趣（特别是当他知道伟大的计划之后）。他踩在因亚当而摧毁了，又因他而保存了的草地上，落叶在地上积起厚厚的一层。它让他想起他仍在伊甸引诱另一个亚当。他的腹部碾过新鲜草叶，压塌一些，其中一些茁壮地拱起了，余下的留下他的姓名。他曾经挺喜欢过它，因为它含糊地噎在喉咙口，直白而显明地将他爬行动物的本质揭露出来。但更久之后他感到羞耻，这个羞耻建立在人间上，如果他没留在人间，仍然往下走，他几乎不会在意他叫什么名字。因为人间，他渴望一个好名字，继而是一个姓，一个缩写。

安东尼，他让它滚过舌尖，他当时到底在想什么。

那个继而他重新回想当初，但当初和现在并无不同。他和亚茨拉斐尔困在永生里，困在破损的皮囊下，只是有些事情发生了，他们改变，变得像是流动在沟渠里的一注水，不再固守黑白。他们把他们下放到这里来，被遗弃的反倒像被选中的，假使说非得有人（或不是人）来承受先知而无力改变的痛苦，他们是被选中的。命运让亚当杨像一阵飓风、暴雨，第二道天降的洪水，但最终是他自己破除了开战号角的诅咒。他们没帮上很大的忙、因为针脚大的过错，这个诅咒要怪罪到他们身上，于是他们承担了决裂的代价，走到灰色的地带里，互相交握对方的右手实行一场蒙骗，像持续六十个世纪的斗争在他们手上瓦解，但又是两个犹大紧紧将背部靠在一起。

亚茨拉斐尔提醒他台阶，狗，红灯和电线杆。他心里想着，但又零零碎碎开始回应他对于戏剧的一些细节。亚茨拉斐尔告诉他什么时候迈左脚，什么时候迈右脚，他像流水一样把话说出来，克鲁利的话则像是把一些小石子嵌在河床底部。他们安静了一会儿，同时住了嘴，拐了弯，沿着大道走过去。

他们已经做出选择了，这个选择可能不会像是伊甸的那个一样伟大，也不会是上帝触及亚当的指头，但这是他们最初的第一个决定，第一个质态飞跃，第一个理性的囚徒转过身来面对反映在洞穴壁上火光变形后的光影的实体。他们自此公开地把心灵献给人间的土地，许诺要忠贞地爱它，至死不渝，承受其命定的沉重负担，一无所惧，决不蔑视它的任何一个谜。这样一种致死的纽带把他们和它联结在一起。他们比起天堂和地狱都更爱人间，不仅仅因为埃尔加和李斯特，贝多芬、勃拉姆斯、所有的巴赫、莫扎特能在人间齐聚一堂。更因为人间是自由国度，他们的自由国度。

他们到了丽兹饭店，亚茨拉斐尔环绕着整个儿大厅走了一遍，又冲着所有认识和不认识的客人和服务生微笑。毕竟只有他们知道在此之前，末日来了又离去，一阵烈火焚烧过一个有六十多本首版预言书的书店和一辆1926年产的黑色宾利。亚茨拉斐尔坐在他们预定的餐桌上，点了餐，他就神神秘秘地冲克鲁利微笑：“你脚下那个差点儿点起火来的烧焦的地毯一角也被重置过了，还有这个吊灯，”他指一指，“是从二楼挪过来的。”

亚茨拉斐尔的微笑涌进他的四肢百骸。


End file.
